


Unexpected appearance in the art gallery

by latheringmerc



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, IDK BRO, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latheringmerc/pseuds/latheringmerc
Summary: On one fine day Aisha decides to get reassured that art galleries are for losers by taking a sudden visit to one of them. Thinking that she's not a visitor but just a passerby, she finds something fun in the art gallery for herself.
Relationships: Heo Yoorim | Aisha/ Han Eunji | Mia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Unexpected appearance in the art gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii people & my friendos!
> 
> This work is an unexpected (hence the name) contribution to everglow fandom. Due to Manyaria putting everglow fancams on my tl, the girls were first who came to my mind when I came up with this idea.
> 
> Then, I say massive THANKS to Carissa for making this readable. You're the real Bromo, bro!
> 
> To all my friends, who support me going for writing, even though I suck at finishing my works, thanks for acknowledging my efforts. Enjoy!

_Why do they always set the lightning in that specific way? Does it always look that "made-up sanctuary" like?_ Aisha is tittering to her own thoughts. 

_Everything looks so pretentious, yet it’s obvious that the artist put a lot of himself into his works. That’s conflicting._

_Galleries’ inclination to make everything look sublime reminds of some modern churches - too much bravado, too little intelligent people in the industry._

The worshipping to art that's presented here makes Aisha wince.

Standing near one picture that is oddly magnifying, Aisha feels someone’s presence in the hall. Someone’s presence _and_ stare, to be specific.“Whatever,” she states to herself, “lemme enjoy the A-A-A-Art.” 

She almost rolls her eyes back. Staring into the picture, she gets more and more interested in why it draws her attention. Diving into thoughts and getting lost in the visual mystery feels pleasurable, but she captures movement to the right and behind her. Any possible interaction shouldn’t happen right now, in her mind. A quick and slick escape to the left and behind the next installment seems reasonable, takes her only a second, and she’s again left alone. 

Some drawings seem rather boring and bland. They aren’t much to look at, if anyone asks the girl rambling in the hall, watching paintings, standing with her side turned to them. Her body is prepared to dash out of the hall at any second; her mind is still trying to catch something valuable. 

Aisha is moving to the last corner left unexplored by her in this hall, when she gets caught by a sudden question:

“Have you looked at this painting from afar?” 

She doesn’t get irritated at all, and that surprises her. The curious look in the eyes of a woman in front of her perplexes her. She turns her head and falls deeper into bewilderment; the picture the woman is talking about is arguably the most senseless and hollow one. It looks like a smudge among all the other paintings.

With a confused look, Aisha listens to the woman telling her about how she always finds something new everytime she looks at the picture. From different spots, angles, and all other different types of pretentious bunk. Aisha can’t really register what she’s being told, as all those meaningless words start to drain away at sight of the very epitome of talentless brown-colored something.

A staff badge, eyes of an excited puppy, a phone in what could easily pass as a suitcase, and–

“Are you a curator of this exhibition or..?” she’s making a conversation.

“No, I’m an administrator here,” the response follows.

“Mhmm,” Aisha keeps on conversing. Then she turns to look at that brown failure, not really knowing what to do. 

“Do you like something here? Answer honestly.” That was sudden, yet the question wasn't difficult. On the contrary, it’s easy to answer; there’s nothing to conceal here.

“Uhm yeah, I like some of them. But not everything,” she finishes with a friendly smile. That sounds satisfyingly honest, that’s why she smiles.

A new wave of puppyness in the eyes in front of her hints that they aren’t reaching the end of the conversation yet. Aisha knows that, and she knows what to do in such a situation to save her sanity. She turns on her “small talk, normal conversation” mode and takes part in the exchange of remarks. By the end of the one-sidedly enthralling discussion, she knows that in another hall there’s more to see, and she grasps onto this opportunity to escape a mind-numbing talk.

“I’ll definitely see what’s in there,” she paves her way out of the situation.

“Yes, you should go,” another response follows.

She huffs out, wondering to herself what a drivel she had to experience. Widening her eyes and making an almost confused smile, she heads to another hall.

Here, it’s different. There are works of a variety of artists, which feels like a meal that has been made of what’s left and not what tastes good together. In this meal, Aisha chooses what’s appealing to her, not really bothering to study all the paintings. _That’s fair_ , she thinks. After all, whomever draws mild courses doesn’t deserve my attention. To her, it’s a simple rule of the universe. 

Aisha loses completely any sort of patience, and breaks the spell of awe that permeates the halls in the gallery, finding it not particularly enchanting. 

Jumping quickly from one painting to another in a chaotic zigzag movement, she scrunches her nose here, raises her eyebrows there, lets out a disappointed comment from time to time, and tries to find anything worth looking at. These hurried movements get interrupted by other visitors who gush other super boring pieces of art in the hall, which fuels her already festering irritation. This is when the girl decides to turn into the nearest nook and look at the rest of the exhibits there.

Standing in silence feels peaceful. Not being interrupted by the presence of other people feels peaceful. Not being asked to give an opinion feels peaceful. Aisha thinks about all her plans for today and realises now that she’s had enough, and if her mind is starting to trail away from the current moment, that it’s time to go.

Turning around and facing an exit, she sees a girl staring at her, furrowing her eyebrows, confusion and astonishment visible on her face. Aisha angles her head, copying the expression of the other girl unintentionally. A second passes and that’s where it gets awkward. The wave of awkwardness arises right in the middle of a distance between both girls, then it spreads evenly and hits both of them simultaneously. Though, they react differently. Aisha unsuccessfully suppresses her smile, pursing her lips. The unknown girl’s face expresses utter panic and regret. She inhales, turns quickly, and rushes out of the hall.

It’s clear that Aisha isn’t thinking too much into things, she feels a sheer curiosity and adventurousness climbing higher inside her and she dashes to the exit. Passing the door, she sees stairs and a bathroom, and she instantly knows where to go. Now she just needs to be fast enough to catch the girl, and– and what? That’s a pointless question to ask. The curiosity was already piqued and whatever reasoning didn't matter anymore.

Aisha barges into the bathroom and sees the other girl jumping at the sound of her break-in act. An already familiar feeling of awkwardness returns and fills the room. That’s when Aisha gets a chance to look at the girl properly. She’s shorter than Aisha, but what girl isn't? She’s quite young, maybe the same age, and looks so _not_ the art gallery type. She looks astounded, blinking in distress. The distress… Aisha decides to save her.

“Uhm hi!” she tries to sound cheerful and welcoming. She gets nothing in response, but the continued distressed blinking. “What’s going on?” she continues her attempt to diminish the uneasiness that’s flowing between them.

“What's going on?” the other girl retaliates. It gets obvious that she’s knocked out of her confidence, when her voice raises unnaturally high by the end of the sentence. 

“I don’t know, I–, I–,” Aisha tries to compose her thoughts, not trying to make this even more confounding. “I saw you there,” she directs her thumb left, pointing somewhere without any actual sense of direction. Then she breaks into a smile she believes is amiable enough.

“I’m sorry,” the girl whimpers.

“For what?”

“For staring at you?”

“Were you staring?” Aisha tilts her head in surprise.

“I wasn’t.” The next moment the girl’s expression changes and she sighs, “yeah, I was.”

Aisha is taken aback by wonder and confusion, and she’s about to ask whatever question can help her to clarify the situation, when she hears a fussy remark.

“It’s nothing weird, I promise. Please. I was watching you because, because… You were running so chaotically in there, it was impossible to stay indifferent.”

The next second, Aisha realises how her sprinting movements might have looked like from an outside perspective. Then she throws her head back in laughter and looks back at the girl, smiling widely. The girl beams, seemingly relieved from her previous abashment.

“It was really hard not to notice you.” The girl starts to talk more freely. “You were almost everywhere at once. And you’re so tall, it’s–” and then she stops abruptly. 

The feeling of embarrassment returns, and now it unsettles Aisha more intensely. She feels sorry for the amount of unpleasant bashfulness the girl’s been experiencing in the past few minutes and decides to save her from that.

“Yes, I’m tall, I know. It’s not easy to hide.” She smiles. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I don’t mind.”

The girl sighs in relief and proceeds with a returned smile, “You were just so noticeable there, 'cause you’re tall and handsome.”

“Handsome?” Now the situation gets more awkward again. 

“I meant stunning.”

“Stunning?”

“I mean, you’re so cool and beautiful and you were hurrying there annoyed. It was fun to watch and–, uuugh,” the girl groans at herself, “I don’t want to make you anymore uncomfortable with my comments.”

“It’s only you who you're making uncomfortable now,” Aisha chuckles. “It’s alright, I promise. I was just confused why you ran out of the hall and why you looked at me. But I really do not mind. I get it. I suppose I was a fun sight to watch,” Aisha ends with a cheerful smile.

“Yes. Okay. I'm going to leave–,” the girl says hesitantly, pointing to the door.

“Yes. I should too. You know, in case someone’s in a stall right now. I wouldn’t survive any more awkwardness.”

The other girl inhales rigidly in response. Aisha realises that she probably elicits embarrassment from the girl with her supposedly innocuous words. “Don’t worry, don’t worry,” she urges to soften the possible wave of distress. “It’s alright, as I said. I’m just joking. Please, relax.” They go out of the bathroom and slow down.

“Okay. Thanks for being understanding and considerate.” The girl smiles bashfully, looking at the floor.

She turns her front to Aisha and slowly moves her gaze to her. The expression on her face gives the tall girl a hint of expectancy. Then it hits. Aisha thinks “whatever”, feeling brought out of habitual comfort by the series of awkwardness and empathic embarrassment she has experienced. “Do you probably.., do you want my number?” 

“Your number?” The girl is seemingly astounded again. A pause follows, and then she blurts out, “Yes, yes. Uhm yeah, I want, please. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Aisha puts on her charming smile, thinking that at this point she has succeeded in looking open and welcoming.

She takes the phone being handed to her, and puts her number in, writing down her name in latin script.

“Aeesha,” the soft sound follows.

“It’s Ay-sha," she muses with a wide smile. 

“Wow! That’s cool! You’re cool!”, the girl giggles.

“Thank you, ah…”

“Eunji.“

“Thank you, Eunji. See you, bye.” Aisha waves and rushes to the stairs.

“See me? Ah, alright. See you,” Eunji exclaims, smiling.

Aisha heads upstairs, beaming at herself, at Eunji, and the entire situation.

  
  
[To be continued..?]

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, if you read it you either my bro or about to become. 
> 
> [links aren't working I see I see...]
> 
> Maybe we'll see more works about the girls in the future, who knows...


End file.
